


Interlude I: FBI Case File

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Brother is watching and may not know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude I: FBI Case File

**Excerpt from Federal Bureau of Investigation on events in Beacon Hills, CA.  
7-21-2012**

 

It came to the attention of the FBI Special Investigations Unit that events in a small town in northern California warranted examination. Some of the events mirrored events from Chicago in 2002 and 2005. The Special Archivist Directorate of the Library of Congress requested the FBI look into the Beacon Hills events as they had for events in New York, St. Louis, and San Francisco in the past.

The following is what the FBI has ascertained to date.  

The LoC database confirmed that the Hale family has maintained residence in northern California since the early 1800’s, if not before. Documents from the Mexican, and before that, Spanish governments indicate residence may have occurred prior to the end of the French and Indian War which would give them rights to that land before the United States existed or the State of California had jurisdiction over the lands.

In 2006 a fire broke out at their ancestral home which killed a majority of the family. (The FBI does not officially recognize the existence of werewolves, nor does the United States Government, but a NSC White Paper dating back to the Eisenhower Administration does recognize supernatural nations with particular jurisdiction. However nothing was spelled out.) The family was determined to be of Lycan nature.

 

**Survivors of the fire were:**

**Derek J Hale**

Male

Age: 23

BS Columbia University - History  
(Accepted to Harvard for Master’s program: Did Not Attend)

**Note:** Mr. Hale is currently the acknowledged alpha of the Hale pack. All records across North American packs indicate he is the youngest alpha of a pack. What information we have from Europe is minimal at best. No treaties exist for the sharing of such information at this time.

 

**Laura Hale** – Deceased

 

**Note:** Ms. Hale was killed in the incidents that started the investigation into Beacon Hills.

 

**Peter M Hale**

Male

Age: 41

JD Stanford University

BS Biology Stanford

 

**Note:** Peter Hale was in a coma for six years and then declared dead for four months. SSA had him listed as deceased, but he is alive. Several of the younger agents mutter something about a Zombie Apocalypse much to the dismay of AD M Reyes.

He is considered at the ambassador level by some of those supernatural nations. Again, the United States does not recognize any of these accreditations. But Mr. Hale must be accorded respect lest embroilments ensue over some slight. (LoC Ref: see T Jefferson’s comment 1797)

 

**Other figures of interest in this investigation:**

 

**John Stilinski**

Male

Age: 45

Sheriff - Beacon Hills County

BA Criminology – San Diego State University

**Note:** Mr. Stilinski was relieved of his duties as sheriff due to events covered by this investigation. Several members of his department died with supernatural related causes listed.

 

**Christopher Argent**

Male

Age: 43

President Argent Firearms

**Note:** Mr. Argent is a member of a highly respected ‘Hunter’ family. Their activities were limited to mainly lycan hunting, but other hunter families seek out any supernatural threats to humanity. The FBI officially denies knowledge of these activities but tacit support has been ongoing since WWII.

NSA communication intercepts between Mr. Argent and other Hunters was the first indication of the level of activity in the Beacon Hills area. Subsequent findings that his sister, Katherine Argent, was behind the deaths of the Hale family has increased our investigation into his family’s history. 

Argent family has significant financial resources. Mr. Argent has lost three members of his family in the last twelve months.

 

**Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski ***

Male

Age: 17

**Note:** Cross reference to LoC database. Interest has been noticed by the White Council, activities of the Paranet also indicate significant magical potential. Contacts within the organization have multiple flags about the younger Stilinski. One flag has it as a potential bonded mate to the alpha Hale. (No confirmation of this to date.)

Mr. Stilinski has been diagnosed with ADHD and tested at under Genius level intellect. LoC records make note of magical talent in ADHD individuals but no testing has been conducted. 

 

**Jackson Whittemore (Miller)**

Male

Age: 17

**Note:** Family resources are considerable. His trust fund is estimated at $9MM. Intercepts indicate tensions between Mr. Whittemore and Mr. McCall. Lycan.

 

**Scott McCall**

Male

Age 17

**Note:** Intercepts indicate that Mr. McCall was turned by P. Hale. As such he does not belong to the Hale pack proper. Poor academic performance may interfere with plans to be a veterinarian. Lycan.

 

**Lydia Martin**

Female

Age: 17

**Note:** Tests show that Ms. Martin has potential Genius level intellect – testing best in advanced mathematics. Magical talent has been noted in some intercepts but at Paranet not White Council levels.

 

**Allison Argent**

Female

Age: 18

**Note:** The only child of C. Argent. Olympic level archery talent. Has shown many of the family talents for Hunting.

 

**Daniel “Danny” Mahealani**

Male

Age: 17

**Note:** Juvenile conviction for cybercrimes. See JOD notations. (NSA flag on file for potential recruitment.) Tests indicate just under Genius level intellect. Considerable family financial resources are available.

 

**Isaac Lahey**

Male

Age: 17

**Note:** Mr. Lahey is an emancipated minor and currently lives with the Hales. Lycan.

 

**Erica Reyes**

Female

Age: 16

**Note:** Ms. Reyes was diagnosed with epilepsy. Being turned changed her health profile considerably. Lycan.

 

**Vernon Boyd IV**

Male

Age: 17

**Note:** A marketed aptitude for mechanical engineering has been observed in Mr. Boyd. Lycan.

 

**_Cora Hale_ **

Female

Age 16

**Note:** Missing was presumed dead after the 2006 fire.Other Hales recognize her as legitimate. Lycan.

 

**Findings** :

Considerable assets are available to the Hale family. Smaller individual trusts were available to Laura and Derek for their education in addition to the considerable insurance settlements that resulted from the fire. Estimates from the financial division place the Hale Family Trust above $400MM with annual earnings around $17MM after taxes. Six years of no drawdowns place estimated expense account liquidity around $50MM due to economic turmoil beginning in 2008.

Contracts and plans were filed with Beacon Hills County for rebuilding of the Hale family residence. Independent estimates place the costs in excess of $20MM. NRO has been unable to get an accurate footprint of the house and geology of the area suggests multiple possible underground points of entry/exit.

At some point in the spring of 2012, the lycan pack began training in tactical combat situations. C Argent helped design and implement the program. This has not been witnessed in any other pack or hunter family. This unique situation warrants further monitoring.

At the same time, Mr. Mahealani ordered a number of server and network components paid for in part by D Hale. A secure network is being set up with multi-level authentication. All plans that we’ve been able to see for the new Hale Manor make no mention about server rooms, but current orders with ATT shows a scheduled T1 installation set for late August. This also raises flags inside the Cyber division. 

Several factors must be taken into account: The sheriff of the county’s son is in a possible relationship with an alpha. Said son has been listed as a potential high level mage. The diversity of abilities the pack shows currently is nothing compared to its potential. The intellectual make up alone added to the available resources would make this an intriguing group to follow but add in the tactical training being given to lycans and there are significant causes for concern.

Also of concern is the political and financial influence that is possible in a small community. The Hales never showed much political influence at the local level instead any donations in the past were at the state and federal level. However, Stilinski is locally elected and relatively popular. Such a confluence of money and political base – specifically the law enforcement base – has the potential to hide numerous activities.

However, the Hale family has been decimated by tragedy and P Hale has the resources to defend the family legally should this organization take any preemptive action. Given that avenues outside this organization may be compromised regarding the Hales the only logical conclusion for this department is to take a ‘wait and see’ posture.

The Bureau has greater supernatural concerns at this time. LoC records confirm that hostile supernatural agents are controlling underworld activities in four American cities. That takes precedence over a lycan pack – whatever its potential – composed mainly of high school students.

**Cross reference:** Chichen Itza; White Council; G Washington (French-Indian War); T Jefferson (Lewis –Clark Expedition); Library of Congress Special Archivist; Chicago (events 2002  & Halloween 2005); see individual case files for breakdowns.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like to toy with how things look from a completely different perspective.


End file.
